


harry just need love

by vkookfangirl13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkookfangirl13/pseuds/vkookfangirl13
Summary: harry is self harming and his boyfriends find out
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so im sad and 13 so i made this

Harry knew he shouldn't cut but the urge was to much for him his boyfriends would be mad and they might break up with him he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life nobody would love him he couldn't stop the wild thoughts running through his head everything he took the razor to his wrist dragging across his skin wanting everything to go away the bad things "harry" his heart stopped...


	2. ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i wrote this being 13 sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh

harry felt his world spin he stood up trying to find who the voice belonged to harry hit the ground all his boyfriends ran towards there youngest ¨Harry baby why would you do this to yourself?¨ zayn asked crying holding harry


End file.
